Field
This disclosure is directed to infection susceptibility in neonates.
Description of the Related Technology
Newborn infants are highly susceptible to infection. These defects in host defense have been generally ascribed to functional immaturity of immune cells in neonates compared with adults1-3. However, the degree of hyporesponsiveness among neonatal cells is highly variable depending on stimulation conditions4-11. This discordance suggests a more unifying explanation is needed to explain why immunity is compromised in newborns.